Need Only You
by Zuzu-animelovr
Summary: When a storm keeps Maka and Soul from falling asleep, they stay up together, and Soul finds out many things he didnt know about Maka, including her fear of lightning and her love for him. A one shot make out. Rated T for language.


**Hi there! Just a random fanfic I made for my own amusement! I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Yeah…**

_**Soul's POV**_

I heard the storm outside rumble on. Lightning flashed when I glanced out the window. Rain hit the walls of our apartment hard, making sleep a hopeless task. I glanced at the clock. Two AM? You're kidding. I was on a really challenging mission today and this stupid storm has to give me a night with no sleep. I rolled around in bed for the billionth time, trying to think of something interesting. I searched my thoughts for something to rob me of my boredom, but I found my mind empty of such a thing. Lightning exploded once again, making the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Goosebumps started to appear on my olive skin. My white hair was in a terrible mess after tumbling through my bed for a few hours. I decided to brush it, with nothing better to do.

I stepped off my bed, making the metal springs of the mattress creak. I winced at how much sound I made, not wanting to wake Maka. I wonder how she's sleeping… I returned to thinking about my hair, and started to walk to the door of my room. Entering the hallway, I noticed that the living room lamp was on and decided to be all eco-friendly, so I started for the room.

"Soul? You're awake?" A familiar voice echoed from the sofa.

"Maka?" I peered at the sandy-haired girl reading 'Romeo and Juliet' at the dim lighting of the lamp. I noticed how her hair wasn't in two neat ponytails. I noticed how her PJ's only consisted of a slim tank top and short shorts. I noticed how her legs reflected the light of the lamp. I noticed how hot she looked reading that book. That romantic novel… I didn't know Maka read romantic novels! I stared at that good-lookin' girl. Maka- now that I looked at her- had much bigger boobs than what you saw under that cloak or shirt. What the fuck am I thinking! Bad Soul!

"What? You couldn't sleep either?" She said, her gaze landing right at my face, "Why are nose bleeding?"

"What? I am?" I quickly brought my hands up to cover my nose, feeling that indeed I was bleeding. My face burned up, blushing like crazy. I started to jab at my nose, making an attempt to stop the blood from flowing. I dashed toward the bathroom, stuffing my nose with toilet paper, looking at the mirror for the results. It was a small nose bleed, so it stopped shortly after, and I reminded myself why I had even gotten up from bed. I picked up the brush from its usual place in a drawer. As I tried to pull it through the ginormous tangles, I cried out in pain.

"Soul! What are you screaming about?" Maka's footsteps came nearer and nearer to the bathroom, and finally arrived at the door, seeing my with a brush stuck in my hair, tangled into the other tangles, "Want me to help?"

I nodded, and she led me to the couch. I felt her nimble hands untangle the brush quickly from my hair, and I winced as she tried to brush out the first tangle. She saw my pain, and started to work slowly. Maka was good at hair. And I never knew that about her. She untangled my white stands real fast, and started to just play with them, braiding them, tying them up this way, that way, putting in ponytails similar to hers. And the whole time I just sat there, with my eyes closed, tracking every one of her movements.

And then I had a sudden urge. I just wanted to grab her, and kiss her. I didn't know what came over me, but the want of doing just that grew more and more intense. I didn't want to do anything more than kiss her. I won't visit her bed or anything weird like that. I just wanted to press my lips against hers. And I felt so uncool.

But then I had a sudden hesitation. What if she didn't want to be kissed? What if she loved someone else? That would be really awkward and uncool. But seriously, I couldn't contain myself. I ignored my hesitation and turned to face Maka. Unfortunately, she didn't see this coming, and she jabbed the brush into my face, attempting to continue brushing my hair.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Soul! I didn't mean to!" She immediately apologized, taking the hairbrush away from my face. I cried in pain. I grabbed my burning face. Oh, gosh, I was an idiot.

"It's cool…" I said grinning, "I'm not bleeding or anything, right?" I looked at her again. Still as sexy as ever, and noticed how slim that tank top was. It was like seeing her naked, it was so tight.

"Actually, you are… you earned yourself another nose bleed…" Maka sighed, shaking her head.

"Arg!" I once again ran into the bathroom to stop the bleeding.

_**Maka's POV**_

What was making Soul nose bleed? I wasn't hot or anything… he rubs it in my face, calling my 'tiny tits' all the time. Lightning flashed through the room, squeaked. Lighting scared me to death, that's why I couldn't sleep. I grabbed a pillow and snuggled my face deep inside of it. I grabbed my book once again… I wasn't really used to reading romantic novels… but ever since Tsubaki recommended me to read 'Fairest' by Gail Cason Levine… all I could imagine is me and Soul. I really liked Soul… from Day 1 I was interested in him… he wasn't like Papa… not a womanizer… he seemed to despise all women who were all over him. I could actually relate to him. Whenever I tell someone I hate men, they automatically think I'm… lesbian. But Soul hates women just like I hate men and they never thought he was gay! Ugh… stupid people. I reached under the couch's pillow, taking out my diary. Yeah… I had a diary… big deal. I was lucky enough to hide it before Soul could see.

_Dear Diary,_

_ We were on a harder-than-usual mission today. A storm came just to keep me from going to sleep afterwards. Apparently Soul is having the same problem. I brushed his hair. It's so soft! It feels like your hair when you put on conditioner in the shower. So silky! And he said nothing! I think he like it! . But when he turned around I brushed his face. I'm such an idiot… Well, he nosebleeded twice after looking at me today… I wonder what's going on. Blaire wasn't there when he nosebleeded. And I'm the exact opposite of hot. Well, whatever. I still love Soul and his whole perverted self…_

I looked at my writing, and beamed. But when I reread the last part I got kinda embarrassed…

_the exact opposite of hot. __Well, whatever. I still love Soul and his whole perverted self…_

I glanced at my writing once again. Okay, much better. Another lightning flashed, and I spun my head backward toward the windows, but my face was blocked by Soul. He was looking over my shoulder, reading my diary. The fuck!

"No! Don't look!" I shouted stuffing a pillow into Soul's face. He toppled over backward. Since when was he there! How could I not have heard him come into the room!

"Ow… and I already did… so you love~ me, huh!" Soul smirked. This was not good! Not good! This was horribly terrible!

_**Soul's POV**_

I smirked at Maka's horrified face. She loved me? So it was okay if I kissed her? This was going to be an interesting night…

"No! Soul! You weren't supposed to- You aren't allowed to- I didn't want you to find out!" Maka looked like she was close to tears.

"Oh, no! Don't cry! Stop! Don't cry!" I said getting up from the hard, wooden floor, and jumped to her side on the bed. Tears started to run down her face. I wiped her face with my finger.

"H-How am I-I-I n-not supposed t-t-to!" She wailed into my PJ's, which consisted of boxers a T-shirt, "Y-you found o-out… and this w-way!"

I hugged her. She was mine. I like her, she like me… this all worked out just right. So I just lifted her chin and tilted it. Her eyes became wide as mine closed and I glued my lips to hers. I felt her twitch when we made contact, but she loosened up and hugged me back. I felt her soft lips hesitate whether or not to kiss back, but soon fragile, gentle butterfly kisses started to be given to me. She was so gentle, like she didn't dare to claim me. Like she wanted me, but didn't have the guts to tell me. It was so cute.

"You love me too?" She asked, though the question was muffled by kisses.

"Yeah…" I felt my cheeks heat up, and then I decided to add, "And I guess you aren't the 'tiny tits' you used to be…"

"So you were looking at my boobs and got that nosebleed!" Maka smiled devilishly under my lips, making me feel guilty and insecure. She cracked my armor. She caught me…

"N-no…" I flushed the deepest red anyone could ever achieve to be. She giggled when she saw my face, and I knew she knew I lied. I felt her nail me to the couch, she stopped the innocent, fluttery kisses and started to do something I never knew Maka could do. She started to use everything she had. Her teeth, her tongue, her lips, and her nose collided with mine. I was caught off guard with the sudden change, but easily accepted it. She had me. She claimed me. And she started to control the make out. From the corner of my eye, I captured the image of a spark of lightning. I heard Maka pull away from the kiss and put her head under my t-shirt, as if to protect herself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…. Where is your little head goin'?" I teased, patting her head. I felt her shudder under my touch… What was with her?

"L-lightening!" She released a high-pitched squeak. She was scared of lightening? She fought a kishin. She killed hundreds of monsters, creatures, and demons of every shape and size… and she was scared of fuckin' lightening! Well, I guess I didn't know a lot about my partner. Let's what I learned today: Maka owned a diary, Maka read romantic novels, Maka had larger tits than what is shown…, Maka was afraid of lightening, and Maka loved me. I like the last one the best… and okay… the 3rd one also captured my interest because I'm only a human man, y'know?

"You're scared of lightening? You're so-" That was when Maka rearranged her head inside my t-shirt and accidently stabbed her chin into my… special place, "Ah! Fuck! Watch where you're putting your chin, you!" I jumped up, making her head crawl out from inside my shirt. I grabbed …. Um …. My injury… and continued to wail in pain, cos Maka's chin can really jab!

"Oh! Sorry!" Maka blushed, watching me.

"It's okay…" I said, with a little twitch with my eyelid, "Okay, where were we?" I kissed her again, and Maka immediately remembered where we were. She pinned me to the couch once again, and continued her intense kisses, which I liked better than her light ones.

"You know what Soul!" I heard her ask.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love me, too."

"Anything you want to add to that?"

"Oh, right, I love you, Maka."

"That's better."

We were so into our kisses that we had no idea that someone had entered our little apartment. We just continue to kiss each other like there was no tomorrow. It was when I finally noticed the man who was gaping at us, his chin all the way down to the floor in a gasp. I ignored it, thinking it was my imagination, but then I noticed a strand of cherry red hair, and I ripped my lips from Maka's.

"Soul? What are you-?" Maka started to say.

"Spirit, why are you in our apartment!" I shouted at the red-headed man.

"MAKA! WHY ARE MAKING OUT WITH THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING IDIOT SOUL! WHY ARE YOU STILL AWAKE! WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO WITH HIM ONCE YOU GOT BORED OF KISSING! SOUL! YOU BETTER NOT GET MY BABY MAKA PREGNANT OR I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS! MAKA! WHY ARE YOU KISSING SOUL BEHIND PAPA'S BACK!" The red-headed man exploded into tears, and hugged Maka, who was still on top of me.

"I HATE YOU PAPA! YOU DISGUST ME! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" Maka had a mix of anger and annoyance in her eyes as she pushed her papa away from her.

"NO~! MAKA~! I LOVE YOU~!" Spirit tried to hug her again, but he was immediately turned down by Maka's hand.

"WHY WOULD YOU LOVE A DROOLING PEST LIKE SOUL~!" Spirit whined on the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing in our apartment!" I demanded an answer, "And I am not a drooling pest, you womanizer!"

That's when our sleepy cat whore emerged from her den, wiping her eyes from sleep. Blaire perked her head up. He face looked exhausted. Guess we have a lot of members in the "Can't Sleep During Storms Club".

"What the fuck's goin on in here!" Her voice was dangerously low and angry. I never heard her like this before… guess it's her morning crankiness. She glanced at Spirit and exclaimed, "Oh! Spirit-kun! You're here again!"

"What do you mean by again!" I screamed.

"Oh, Spirit's been coming here every night to look at Maka sleep!" Blaire squealed, gigging. Well, her crankiness passed quickly!

"WHAT!" Me and Maka yelled.

"I hate you, papa…" Maka muttered.

"WHY WERE YOU KISSING SOUL, THOUGH! BEHIND MY BACK!" Spirit wailed again. This guy was really annoying. For the first time, I got to tell Maka I loved her. And we were having our first make out. Now everybody has to invade the peace and quiet that Maka and I owned a second ago. I started to crawl out from under Maka, not one bit sleepy yet.

"What? Their first make out! Yay!" Blaire cheered, making me blush. I glanced at Maka. She was as red as a beet. I stifled a laugh. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights…

"Papa… LEAVE! Blaire, I'm sorry for waking you up!" Maka said, trying to regain the silence that she wished for. Thunder grumbled from outside.

"BUT MAKA-!" Spirit began.

"LEAVE!" Maka screamed, "IT'S 2 AM!"

"Exactly! Stop doin' stuff with Soul!" Spirit snapped, "You need to get sleep! And not with Soul!"

"Look, pops!" I announced, "I'm not planning to fuck Maka anytime soon! Just get out of my house!"

"But you're going to continue making out, right?" Spirit sighed hopelessly.

"Hell, yeah-!" I declared as if it were an obvious matter.

"NO! THEN I'M NOT LEAVING!" Spirit declared back, "DON'T EVER KISS MY LITTLE MAKA AGAIN!"

"No! Soul~!" Maka cried out. Because I knew her well, I knew that cry was totally fake… but apparently Spirit didn't.

"Maka! Baby! Don't be sad! Don't cry!" He immediately started to pat his daughter on the back, in an effort to calm her down. Though, her fake crying wasn't going to stop until he got his ass out that door.

"If you want me to stop crying, then leave!" Maka fake-wailed. I smiled at her ability to use her fake tears to get rid of her father. Spirit looked hurt, and immediately backed away from the shaking female.

"I'M SORRY! DON'T CRY! I-I'LL LEAVE~!" And so the red-headed man backed out the door in tears, knowing that I had the control over what happened to his little girl. I smiled devilishly at Maka once I heard the doors close and feet pattered down the hallway.

Thunder rolled loudly just outside the window. Lightning flashed, lighting the entire room for a brief second. Another crash of thunder exploded above us. The storm was right over us now. I felt Maka bury her face into my chest, shaking in fear. What could I do? I hugged her. Her reaction? She kissed me. Again.

_** Maka's POV**_

Papa is sooo annoying! My first make out with Soul and it had to be interrupted with that creep! I think that was the fastest I've seen him leave my apartment! Well, because once he came in, he didn't really want to get out…. Look like I'll add this technique to the book! My thoughts broke once felt Soul's warm, rough tongue lick my cheek. He looked so funny, with his eyes closed and only his mouth parts moving. He was mine! And nobody can do anything to him now! All those freaky fan girls at my school will finally back off! Yes!

"Awwwwwww…!" I heard Blaire's high pitched voice say. Soul and I both looked at her, not taking out lips apart, and she immediately added, "I'll just drink some milk…"

I heard the soft taps of her feet as they flew over to the fridge, but Soul soon grabbed my interest. He started to run his little fingers up and down my back, making goose bumps appear on my skin. I gave out a little squeal of delight, and I saw Soul's lips curl into a grin. Gosh, he looked so good in dim lighting! His cheeks were so sexy and defined. I ran my fingers through his hair, that soft, soft hair. I heard him give out a small, almost inaudible moan.

I heard a little creak from the door. Blaire? Must be. I returned my attention to Soul. But then again, I still heard her rummaging through the refrigerator. WTF? I lifted my head from Soul's and looked at the door.

"Dr. Stein!" I cried. Unbelievable!

"Uh… sorry for barging in…" Stein said uncomfortably. I saw Soul smack his forehead in disbelief.

"Why is everyone coming here at 2 am!" I heard him say.

"Spirit told me to tell you to not- not… no…. I forgot… but he wants to me to tell you, Soul, that you can't get Maka pregnant…"

"Why does he think I would! I don't want to have sex with her! Gosh, damned sick man!" I heard Soul shout, distressed. I laughed. He glared.

"Tell him to get the fuck away from here, and Dr. Stein, can you please… um…." I said.

"Leave?" Stein guessed, "Gladly! I just wanted to take a midnight walk!"

"Thank you!" Soul said angrily, clearly not enjoying the little visits we've been getting. I giggled at his "poo" face.** (A/N: A "poo" face looks like this: ~.~…. But Soul's was angry.)** He just grabbed my waist and pushed me into him, clashing my lips to his once again. I liked the way he wanted to kiss me so long, not that my desires were anything different. As so we resumed…. Once again…..

**A couple 10 minutes later**

I felt Soul's bare chest under my tank top. He took off his shirt… "cos it was feeling hot inside the apartment". I ran my index finger down the his scar. He shuddered in delight under my delight, arching toward me, kissing more fiercely. Didn't think I could get that much control over him. I grinned at his closed eyes, and his body. One touch can send him flying toward me. And I liked that.

Then the doors burst open, "Stop kissing and put your hands up!" What the fuck! The police! What was going on! I slowly parted my lips from Soul's. He slowly started to get up, putting his hands in the air. The police looked at us suspiciously. One went over to us and examined us.

"Were you guys going to have s-!" He started.

"No! I just wanted to kiss my girlfriend in peace! Why are we always interrupted? Why are the police here! Why do people keep think we're going to have sex! Do I know! No! I need my answers and I need 'em now!" Soul shouted, making me back away from him. He snapped. I don't like when Soul snaps. I don't like it at all.

"We were told there was some-!" The policeman called.

But Soul had something else in mind, "Look, I don't care what you were told! There's nothing going on here! There's no fuckin' criminal in here! No fuckin' robbery! No fuckin' anything!"

"There was shouting coming from this apartment!" The policeman informed us.

"Um… mister! That was just my father! He's a big idiot! He doesn't really like Soul and we-!" I tried to explain. The neighbors called the police? We were that loud? Shit…

"That was her bastard of a father! Now get out of my apartment! I don't want to see anyone else coming into this apartment until next morning!" Soul yelled, glaring at the police.

"Yeah… we are getting a lot of visits tonight for some reason… I'm sorry…. We got more visitors than we get in the day!" I quickly explained.

"That's why he's pissed?" The policeman glanced at Soul, pointing his thumb at him.

"Yeah… now if you don't mind…" I turned toward Soul, not even once bothering to get off of him.

"Yes, yes… we apologize… and just remember to use condoms!" the policeman reminded us, heading out the door with his friends.

"We weren't going to have sex! Urg! Damned police!" Soul growled through gritted teeth. I smiled, even giggled at the statement. And we continued to kiss. A minute later the door burst open once again.

"We really got to get a lock…" Soul sighed, "Get outta here! I just wanna kiss my girlfriend, and no we are not planning to have sex as everyone thinks. And no, there is nothing going on here, because if you heard shouting it was her father that just hates me and won't leave her alone. Now please just get out of- oh! Mrs. Random-neighbor-whose-name-I-forgot!"

"Oh… I'm sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to apologize for calling the police!" I heard our neighbor say, "Soul-kun and Maka-chan! I didn't know you were together! And my name is Mrs. Burry!"

"Mrs. Burry, terribly sorry to wake you!" I apologized.

"Oh, I wasn't asleep! This terrible storm is keeping me up!" Mrs. Burry explained, nodding her head, pointing to the window, "Well, I'm off now!"

Thunder and lightning raged outside as Mrs. Burry left us finally alone.

_**Soul's POV**_

"You know what?" Maka opened her emerald little eyes at me.

"What?" I grinned.

"When I was small, my mother used to help me on stormy nights…"

"Go on…"

"She used to cuddle with me on the couch, and hug me, until we both fell asleep in each other's arms…"

"So, not I'll play your mother on this stormy night."

"You would?"

"I would."

And so Maka's warm body pressed against mine. She cuddled deep into my chest. And I hugged her. And lightning struck another cloud, but this time, her body didn't stiffen, it just curled more into me.

**I made this not knowing what the results would be. Just a random one-shot I made for my own entertainment. I got the idea from seeing my best friend cuddling next to a guy. And then I imagined her and the guy as Soul and Maka. See? I'm such a nerd. Whatevs…**

**Please review! You don't know how much I like reviews! I die of happiness.**

**I hoped you like this fanfic! ^_^**


End file.
